Sun Wukong (RWBY)
Sun Wukong is a monkey Faunus and a major character in RWBY, first appearing in The Stray. He is seen escaping a ship that he had previously stowed away, and is then chased by the Vale Police Department after throwing a banana peel at a detective who ordered him down. During his escape, he runs by the spectating team RWBY and winks at Blake Belladonna in the process. Later on, Sun is present when Blake removes her bow after accidentally reveals that she was part of the White Fang to her teammates and runs out of the school dorms. He comments on how she looks better without it. Two days later, he is seen sharing a drink and talking with her. Afterwards, him and Blake are seen to observe an area near the docks where a large shipment of Dust had been recently unloaded because Blake wanted to confirm that the White Fang wasn't behind any of the recent Dust shop robberies. A plane lands in the area and unloads a group of Faunus who work for the White Fang, followed by Roman Torchwick. After confirming that she's wrong, Sun and Blake fight the villains, where Suns' weapon is revealed; the Gunchaku. He is set to appear as a major character in the 2020 novel RWBY: Before the Dawn. He is voiced Michael Jones. who also voices Max and Sting Eucliffe Background Sun was born in the kingdom of Vacuo, then moved to Mistral to attend Haven Academy. He, along with the rest of Team SSSN, traveled to Vale to compete in the Vytal Festival. RWBY Arriving in Vale Sun Wukong stows away on a ship, and escapes, after being noticed. He begins hanging on a post when two cops demand that he comes down. Sun responds by throwing a banana peel at the cop before running off, winking at Blake Belladonna as he does so. Team RWBY chases after him at Weiss Schnee's urging, but he eludes them. Weiss then makes several negative comments about him, to Blake's frustration. That night, at Beacon Academy, Sun runs into Blake after she runs away from her friends, and takes her out for a cup of coffee. Later, while having a drink with Blake, he listens to her story of being a White Fang operative. While walking together, Blake begins to express her doubts that the group were behind the Dust robberies, so Sun suggests a way of proving it, noting he heard of a large Dust shipment coming in from Atlas on a Schnee Dust Company freighter. They hold a stakeout at the Vale Port. Eventually, the White Fang, aided by Roman Torchwick, arrives to seize the shipment. Blake rushes in to go after Roman, and Sun jumps in when Roman gets the upper hand. Despite fighting him together, Blake and Sun are not able to take down Roman, who eventually flees when Penny Polendina arrives and takes out a large number of Bullheads. Sun is with Blake, Penny, and Ruby Rose when Weiss and Yang Xiao Long arrive. After Weiss reprimands Blake for confiding in Sun rather than them, she informs Sun that she is still wary of him. Second Semester Outside Beacon's dining hall, Sun is talking to Neptune Vasilias about how he met Blake and his fight with the White Fang. He also lets slip that Blake is a Faunus, but tells him that it is a secret, and not the kind he can tell Scarlet Davidwhen his back is turned; especially as he thinks his new friends are the coolest, and is excited to introduce him. As Sun and Neptune enter the room, Sun seems overly excited by the chaos caused by the food fight between teams RWBY and JNPR, while Neptune seems more shocked. After Ruby lands the finishing move of the fight, Sun comments that he "loves these guys", but Neptune seems more annoyed as he was caught in the crossfire and covered in soda. Later on, Sun and Neptune enter a library, where Team RWBY and JNPR are present. Neptune comments on how libraries are meant for reading; and while Lie Ren agrees with his statement, Sun quickly tells him to be quiet. Near the end of the game Team RWBY is occupied with, he speaks with Blake on how he never knew she was into board games; but then she suddenly leaves, much to his confusion. Sun is seen eavesdropping on Team RWBY's plan, where he is hanging from a tree. Despite Blake telling him that their situation is only going to be done as a team and Ruby not wanting him to get involved, Sun objects, saying it is better to have friends involved in their plans, which he points out as the reason he brought Neptune. He is then paired with Blake to investigate the White Fang by Ruby. Blake leads Sun to the White Fang Faction Meeting, which they infiltrate by donning Grimm Masks handed out to new White Fang recruits. At the meeting, they see Torchwick unveil the White Fang's new secret weapon: the Atlesian Paladin-290 mech suit. Soon, however, Roman recognizes them. Blake and Sun escape the White Fang base by shooting the lights out, but Roman gives chase, piloting the Paladin. Sun and Blake flee and call for backup. As the chase comes to a series of elevated highway overpasses, they are joined by the rest of Team RWBY and Neptune. Sun and Neptune attempt to take down Torchwick's Paladin, Sun unveiling his Semblance of creating explosive clones, but they are both knocked off the highway by Torchwick, leaving Team RWBY to deal with the Paladin themselves. Neptune and Sun are then later seen at A Simple Wok noodle store. Sun reassures Neptune that Team RWBY are "probably" alright. Sun is later seen chatting with the rest of Team SSSN outside of Beacon Academy. He was waiting outside to invite Blake to the dance, but she harshly turns him down, saying she wouldn't want to waste her time with something so stupid. Sun, alongside Neptune, enter the ballroom which is still being decorated by Yang and Weiss. Sun asks them if they are ready for dress-up, with each girl giving a different response. When Weiss asks the two of them what they will wear, Sun says that he would be wearing his normal clothing, bringing up that in Vacuo they don't wear ties. He then asks if Blake is still acting all "Blake-y", with Ruby having no idea what to do and Weiss agreeing. The next day at the dance, Sun is adjusting and complaining about his tie, with Blake to comment on how good he looks. Sun then escorts Blake to the ballroom, and later dances with her, after Yang had danced with Blake as well. Sun is seen dancing with Blake throughout several parts of the episode, where the two are seen to be enjoying themselves. After Team RWBY had attained their mission, Sun and Neptune meet up with them, with Team JNPR having arrived only moments earlier. Sun informs them that they will be shadowing a crime specialist, bringing up on how there is always destruction with Team RWBY and it would be a great time to explore the kingdom peacefully and then depart as they head their separate ways. Sun is briefly seen alongside Neptune during the Attack on Vale, but they do very little to help other than flashing their junior detective badges. They are seen during the aftermath as well. Vytal Festival Tournament Sun fights alongside his team as he faces Team NDGO in the first round of the tournament. Sun performs exceedingly well in the fight, being able to defeat Octavia Emberonly with the melee form of his weapon. Later, he engages against Dew Gayl, though he doesn't manage to beat her and accidentally causes Scarlet's elimination. Throughout the fight, he constantly coaxes Neptune to assist him on their side of the arena and get over his hydrophobia. After winning the fight, he and Neptune celebrate their team's victory. He notices Blake in the audience and jovially motions to her, causing her to smile and blush. Sun and Neptune are chosen to represent their team in the doubles round. Eventually, they are victorious in their (off screen) match, and Sun is elected by his team to move on to the singles round. When Ruby is on her way to watch a match at the stadium, Sun is briefly seen, getting his picture taken by Velvet Scarlatina. Sun is present at Amity Colosseum for Pyrrha Nikos' ill-fated match against Penny. He is also present when a Giant Nevermore breaches the defenses of the city and begins attacking the stadium. The Battle of Beacon Sun is among the group of students present at Amity Colosseum at the beginning of the Grimm attack on Vale. After the Giant Nevermore breaks into the stadium and is defeated, he is among the students that choose to fight the battle rather than flee. The group takes an Air Bus to Beacon where they begin to fight the Grimm. Sun is later seen on the courtyard of Beacon when Ruby and Weiss arrive on the scene. He warns everyone to evacuate as a giant Grimm Dragon continues to circle the tower, stating the situation as being so terrible to the point that the White Fang had fled. He tries to stop Ruby and Weiss from going back for Pyrrha, claiming the situation is hopeless, but he relents in frustration when they insist. According to Yang, Sun was the last one to see Blake, who ran away after the evacuees returned to Vale. Journey to the East Sun follows Blake after she leaves Vale, and she finally notices him when they are on a boat together. A Sea Feilong attacks, and both join with the ship crew to defeat it. Once their time is not preoccupied with fighting, he reveals that he believed she was going solo on a dangerous mission to go after the White Fang and that he was determined to help her. When he discovers that Blake is actually going home to Menagerie, he decides to come along. After they arrive at Menagerie, he goes with Blake to her home and meets her parents, Ghira and Kali Belladonna. He talks with them until they are interrupted by the White Fang who sent Corsac and Fennec Albain to talk with Ghira. The Belladonna family houses Sun for his stay in Menagerie. While there, he interrupts a private conversation between Blake and her father in his study. Blake retaliates on the balcony, while Sun tries to warn her of a new suspicion about White Fang in Menagerie. Blake does not welcome the warning, even to the point of throwing Sun's Scroll off the balcony. This causes a disturbance in the trees, leading the two to spot a masked White Fang member. Blake and Sun give chase after Sun promises Kali to bring Blake back to the Belladonna home. He quickly discovers that the spy, Ilia Amitola, carries a Scroll with valuable information on it. Sun gets wounded by Ilia's weapon after they catch up with her, leaving Blake crying out for help. He awakes injured and tells Blake her pushing friends away "hurts more than anything the bad guys could ever do to us". Blake is moved by the words, and Sun is quickly caught up in a plan with Blake to take back the White Fang in order to prevent them from doing to Haven Academy what they did to Beacon. Battling the White Fang After he makes a full recovery, Sun and Blake chase an associate of Ilia through a Menagerie marketplace, and Sun does not know that Ilia helped the man escape. Later, Sun joins the Belladonna family in confronting the Albain brothers about the information from Ilia's Scroll, though they are unable to arrest the pair due to the lack of evidence. Sun then stands alongside the Belladonnas as Ghira holds a press conference about the contents of the Scroll. When Ilia interrupts and shouts to the Faunus to join Adam Taurus in destroying Haven, Sun sneaks through the crowd to prepare to capture her. But when he goes in, Ilia evades him and escapes. After the press conference, Sun joins Blake in getting signatures from the citizens of Menagerie for the defense of Haven. But to his dismay, no one signs up. When he vents out his frustration, Sun learns from Blake that the people of Menagerie live on the island because they want to be left alone and do not want to be involved in any sort of fighting. Blake then goes on about her past with Adam and Ilia and how worried she is for the latter. She then decides to try and save Ilia from Adam’s influence in the same matter as Sun did for her, much to his surprise. One night, Sun prepares to set out with Blake to do another recruitment, but he finds her on the balcony with an uneasy look on her face. At her request, Sun secretly follows Blake when she meets with Ilia, and the meeting turns out to be a trap to capture Blake and bring her to Adam. However, after Ilia leaves, Sun knocks out Blake's captors, and the two rush back to the manor while calling the police. They arrive just in time to save Ghira from Corsac and Fennec. While Blake runs off to find Kali, Sun prepares to fight alongside Ghira against the Albain brothers. The battle is moved to an open room set ablaze, and Sun finds Blake down on the floor thanks to Ilia. At Ghira’s request, he fights Ilia. Sun gains the upper hand when he pushes her into a pillar, but he ceases the attack when Blake tearfully pleads for them to stop fighting. Suddenly, the pillar breaks and the balcony above falls toward Ilia until Ghira holds the debris up. Sun summons clones to help hold up the balcony, but he and Ghira struggle to hold up the weight. Ultimately, Blake pulls her father from underneath while Fennec is trapped and crushed, dying in the ensuing explosion. After everyone emerges from the destroyed manor, Sun watches as Blake delivers her speech to the people of Menagerie and rallies them to defend Haven from Adam’s attack. He gives Ilia a pinch on the shoulder as payback for injuring him during their rooftop encounter. The Battle of Haven Sun joins Blake in the Battle of Haven by leading a large group of Faunus, surprising Adam and the White Fang forces currently present there. He then participates in the ensuing battle. Later on, he helps Blake fight against Adam, managing to force him to retreat. He tries to pursue Adam, but Blake advises that they fight him another time, before thanking him. Sun then urges Blake to go help her friends while he helps finish up with rounding up the White Fang. After the battle is over, Sun waves to his old friends from Beacon, and urges Blake to reunite with them. Appearance Sun is a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and dark-gray eyes in Volume 1-3, but as of Volume 4, his eyes are blue. He wears two red wrist bracers over black fingerless gloves and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. He sports black and yellow sneakers and wears a twisted golden necklace around his neck, replaced by a black cord in Volume 2, with a round pendant bearing his monkey emblem. As a result of his Faunus lineage, he has a long prehensile monkey tail the same color as his hair. Sun also hides his weapon under the back of his shirt. Stealth In "Of Runaways and Stowaways", Sun wears a brown-hooded cloak while following Blake home to Menagerie. He abandons the cloak while fighting the Sea Feilong with Blake and the ship. In the concept art, this outfit is called "Stealth Sun". Personality In his first appearance, Sun is shown to be fun-loving and mischievous, with little regard for the law - stowing away on a ship, thanking the crew for the ride during his escape, throwing a banana peel in a detective's face and stealing apples. He has a lot of self-confidence, referring to himself as a "great stowaway". He also has a strong crush on Blake Belladonna. In conversation, Sun is very laid-back and casual. This translates to his choice of clothing - he heavily dislikes wearing formal attire. He is also kind and patient. When first meeting Blake, he is willing to listen to her story and waiting for her to open up for nearly two days, bearing with her "small talk and weird looks". He is not afraid to give his opinion and has a dislike for those who regard themselves as "holier than thou" or "use force to get whatever they want", such as the White Fang. Sun also seems to be willing to help others, regardless of whether he is asked or not, even if he barely knows them. In his second appearance, he goes out of his way to help Blake, whom he had just met and barely knew. This quality is further demonstrated when he readily volunteers to help Team RWBY with their investigation, despite both Blake and Ruby Rose stating their opposition to his involvement. He also does not like it when people dear to him have to risk their lives; he shows great opposition to Ruby and Weiss Schnee endangering themselves to search for Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos during the Grimm attack on Beacon Academy. However, Sun himself is willing to put himself in harm's way for those he cares for. In Volumes 4 and 5, Sun persistently remains at Blake's side and continues to try to help her in any way he can. He expresses wisdom in pointing out that Blake's friends want to fight for her, and that she should not try to distance her friends because she feels responsible for bringing harm to them. He begins to personally take Blake's campaign against the White Fang to heart, believing it the right thing to do and wholeheartedly pursuing the same ends. In that respect, Blake believes Sun to be the embodiment of the word "earnest". Powers & Abilities Athleticism Sun has been shown to be quite athletic, relying on parkour for mobility. He is capable of jumping large distances and can utilize his tail as an extra appendage. He was able to leap off a building, land on Roman Torchwick, and then perform a front handspring and a front-flip before coming to a stop. Sun is capable of jumping large distances between cars and still being able to move without losing his balance. Sun may also possess night vision, which is a common trait amongst Faunus. In "Painting the Town..." he manages to find and escape out a window with Blake after she cut the power at a White Fang meeting. In the battle against the sea dragon, Sun uses three of the clones from his Semblance to launch Blake hundreds of feet into the air, yet seemingly made the same distance himself with one jump. Sun is also a very skilled climber, claiming to climb trees all the time and having done so to reach Team RWBY's dorm room, which is implied to be several stories above the ground. Combat Sun seems to be highly adept in martial arts, able to fend off many members of the White Fang single-handedly without taking a hit and using his tail as an extra appendage during combat. He also seems to be exceptionally skilled with his weapon, which has two forms. In its staff form, every hit triggers a small explosion and it is able to deflect projectiles and blasts while spun quickly in a defensive stance. Sun is also able to emit a shockwave by slamming his staff to the ground. Sun's use of his staff is similar to the Japanese martial art Bōjutsu, which is a form of martial arts that uses a bō staff. While his staff is in its secondary "gun-chucks" form, he is able to fire shots at his enemies from both weapons simultaneously, with bullets similar to those found in Ember Celica. This lets him keep a steady barrage on his opponent with at least one weapon at any given time without losing the ability to defend himself. He appears to have above-average strength, being able to send multiple White Fang members flying with a sweep of his staff. This may be attributed to his Faunus heritage. He also has above average speed and endurance, such as being able to run constantly without showing signs of fatigue, as was the same in is fight with Roman. Sun's use of his "gun-chucks" is similar to the martial arts Eskrima. Semblance Sun's Semblance, known as Via Sun, is first seen in "Painting the Town...", where he emits two spectral clones of himself. One of the clones is armed with his staff, while the other has no weapon. The spectral clones can explode on contact with an opponent. While his Semblance is activated, his hair and tail glow yellow. He needs to remain still and concentrate while using his Semblance.3 In "Of Runaways and Stowaways", his clones have proven to be solid or tangible enough for Blake to use as stepping stones or swings. While manifesting, they also help provide extra force to pull the sea dragon's head away from facing the ship when it lets out an electric breath attack. It is shown that he can comfortably manifest three clones for a short amount of time. In "Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back", he creates four clones, which hold down Ilia Amitola. This proves to be very taxing on his Aura, and he is injured by her after overusing it. Quotes Trivia *Sun Wukong is based at least partly on a character of the same name and species in the Chinese novel Journey to the West, one of the four great classical novels of Chinese literature, published in the late 16th century. Sun wields a staff similar to the classical Wukong's Ruyi Jingu Bang. *Sun Wukong identified Blake was a Faunus right away. This may be a reference to the original Wukong's skill named Fire Eyes (a direct translation of the term), which enabled him to see through disguises and illusions. *He is the first Faunus to appear without any visible animal traits on his head, as well as the first Faunus seen making use of his tail as an extra appendage. *He bears a similar physical appearance to Zidane Tribal from Final Fantasy IX. *As his neck-chain is part of his design template and not an add-on (i.e. the chain on his pants), the accessory is not affected by gravity as it should be as emphasized when he is shown hanging upside-down. *In the credits of Episode 16, Wukong's name is misspelled "Wukon". Navigation Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Mischievous Category:Internet Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:In Love Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Heroic Youkai Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:RWBY Heroes Category:Animals Category:Dreaded Category:Outright Category:Loyal Category:Sympathetic Category:Manga Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Chopsocky Heroes